Love at the Beach
by Kilila
Summary: Hinata And her friends take a trip the beach but weren't expecting some love to come with it in the process. Will sparks fly or romance die read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The theme of sadness into kindness began to play

"Hello?" A girl about sixteen asked over her cell phone.

"Yo, Hime you wanna go to thr beach today?" Asked another girl sounding the same age.

"Yeah sure what time do you wanna leave at Temari?"

"How about noon?" asked Temari.

"Yeah sure, you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah that would be great. Sakura and Garra are coming too is that okay?"

"Yeah thats fine"

"You want TenTen to come also?"

"Yeah of course"

"Okay then I'll call back later, I have to call TenTen. See you at noon Hinata."

"Yeah cool." Said Hinata last then closed her cell phone.

At The Beach

"Man this is perfect," said Hinata streching out on her beach towel.

"Yeah I know," said Temari doing the same.

"Hey Ri-Ri you wanna go bot hunting?"

"That sounds like a good idea,"

"Okay"

"Hey lets try to empress those group of guys over there by playing some beach vollyball."

"Yeah thats a great idea to get them to notice how we look today." hinata said winking towards her best friend.

"Lets go," said Temari as she grabbed her blue and white vollyball. Then ran towards the net.

"Hey Shikamaru, check out those two babes playing vollyball," said a boy with blonde hair.

Shikamaru opened up one lazy eye and looked towards the vollyball net to see a girl with blonde hair serving and a girl with bluish/black hair hitting it back.

"The blonde one is nice," Shikamaru answered now watching the girl with both eyes.

"You wanna go play with them?" the blonde boy asked.

"No way. Only if we have an excuse to see them."

"Like the ball would magically "happen" to come over here so we could go see them." the blonde boy said.

Hinata had accidentally hit the ball over to the haired kid.

"I believe I proved my point. lets o return it Naruto"

"Sure thing," said naruto picking up the vollyball.

"Great job Hinata their coming over." said Temari.

"The blonde ones cute," said Hinata blushing a little.

"Hey," said Naruto to Hinata.

"Hello," Hinata said back.

"Hello," said Shikamaru to Temari.

"Hi," said Temari putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think this belongs to you," said Naruto hndingthe ball back to Hinata.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to bring it here," said Hinata blushing even more.

"Don't worry it was no problem actually. My name is Naruto,"

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Hinata,"

"And my name is Shikamaru," Shikamaru said holding out his hand towards Temari.

"I'm Temari," she answered shaking it.

"Hey you guys wanna play with us?" Asked Hinata taking a quick glance at Naruto's abs.

"Yeah sure i'm in. How about it Shikamaru?" naruto asked turning towards his friend.

"Maybe a little later we were thinking about getting drinks frist, you wanna meet up with us later?" answered Shikamaru.

"Yeah me and Hinata will play a few rounds of volly ball."

"Sure catch you two later"

"Okay come on Hinata," said Naruto grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her towards the vollyball net.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto served the ball and Hinata hit it back but had accedently fell. She looked up to see Naruto holding his hand out towards her. She smiled then took it carfully and he helped her up.

"Thanks. Hey you wanna go for a swim?" She asked picking up the volleyball and putting it by a tanning Tenten.

"Yeah sure race you to the shore." Answered Naruto running.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start," Said Hinata running after him.

"So... What school do you go to Temari?" asked Shikamaru.

"Me Hinata and our girlfriends go to an all girls school called private coast." Temari answered taking a sip of her cream soda. "How about you? What school do you go to?" She asked.

"We go to a private school in the northern region," he answered.

"You live in the northern region. What are you doing all the way in the south?"

"We're just here for the summer our friend Sasuke has a summer home up here so he invited us here."

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know Neji?"

"Yeah we also came to visit him in the process."

"He's Hinata's cousin "

"Really?"

"Isn't it obvious? The eyes the hair color?"

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking about Neji,"

"Well then what were you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to empress you,"

"Well sir I think you're doing a great job"

"Oh really?"

"Yep" Temari said smiling.

"Well then. Would this lady like to share a sundae with this dear sir?" said Shikamaru holding out his hand towards her.

"I would love to," she answered taking it.

Hinata and Naruto were in the middle of a splash fight when Naruto disappeared under a wave she sent towards him.

"Naruto?" Hinata began looking around for him. "Naruto?" she called again.

Hinata began to worry the felt something on her ankle. She was then pulled down into the water. When under she opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her. She then pushed him and he swam up for air. That's when she got an idea.

Naruto rose to the surface thinking that Hinata would follow him but didn't see her come up. That's when he thought she was going to play some prank. So he just stood there for a while. Five minutes passed by and Naruto began to worry.

"_What if she drowned_?" he asked himself mentally. "Hinata!" he began to call. "Hinata?" he called again.

"I'm over here!" she answered walking over to the shore with a pair of ice-cream cones.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Naruto holding his heart the swimming to shore.

Hinata giggled before saying sorry.

"Yeah, I hope that ice-cream is going to make up for it," Naruto said eyeing the ice cream.

Hinata giggled once more before smiling. "Of course" and handed him his ice-cream.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking a lick of the ice cream. (A/N: now I'm craving ice cream).

"So Naruto what brings you to the beach?" Hinata asked.

"Well our friend Sasuke has a summer house here so he invited us to come here and also visit a friend of ours" Naruto answered now consuming his ice cream.

"And who might that fried be?"

"Neji Hyuga" (that's how you spell it rite?)

Hinata's eyes opened wide with shock.

"So your one of the friends he told me about"

"What do you mean "told me about"?"

"Neji's my cousin, he came to live with my family after my uncles death.

**I'm so sorry everone it's just that i have been busy and tired everyday because of school and other things it's been pretty depressing lately so if any other chapters are late do not be suprise so please keep reviewing I love it **

**LOVE YOU!!!!!**

**Kilila 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter # 3**

Now it was Naruto's turn to be in shock.

"What you didn't notice the resemblance?" Hinata asked noticing his state.

"No it's not that I didn't really think about it till now." said Naruto finishing his ice cream.

"Well now you know," said Hinata getting pretty mad that Neji never mentioned her to his friends.

"Hey Hinata?" said Naruto looking at his feet.

"Yes Naruto?" she said noticing his nervousness.

"I-I was wondering. W-would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked looking at her with a slight blush on his face.

"Um... okay. What time?" Hinata answered blushing also.

"How about i pick you up and we can go out for dinner to a restaurant?"

"Yeah sure okay I'll give you my number and you can call me at any time," said Hinata grabbing a pen and piece of paper out of her purse.

"Okay," said Naruto writing down his cell number.

"Oh here comes Shikamaru and Temari" said Hinata.

"Oooo and look their holding hands," said Naruto.

""Yeah. Who would have suspected that Temari would have a loveable side." said Hinata smiling at the two. That's when Hinata's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hinata your father wants you home before dinner, so I suggest you leave now," said a guy on the other line.

"Well hello to you too nii-san fine I'll be home soon," said Hinata closing her phone. "Well I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go. I'll see you on Saturday okay?" said Hinata giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah sure," said Naruto his blush getting a deeper shade.

"Hey Temari, you want a ride or are you going to go with your boyfriend?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Yeah I'll go with you. My mom called a half hour ago." Temari answered blushing.

"Then I guess I'll see you later?" asked Shikamaru looking into Temari's eyes.

"Yeah definitely call me," Temari said handing Shikamaru a folded piece of paper.

"Sure thing," Shikamaru said kissing the hand with the piece of paper before taking it.

"_What an actor. Under the whole charming side he's as lazy as a sloth_." thought Naruto while shaking his head.

"Come on Miss. Blush crimson," said Hinata grabbing Temari's other hand. "Hey Sakura and others you want a ride home?" she asked before heading towards her car.

"No thanks I'm kicking it in late for the barn fire," said Sakura.

"Why you find a guy your interested in?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and he's really cute actually,"

"Okay then i'll call you later,"

"yeah see you later,"

"OI!! Gaara mom called and said we have to head home, so lets go," Temari shouted towards her brother.

Gaara didn't reply he just got up and began walking towards Hinata's car.

At dinner

"Wow Neji nii-san I never knew you had some charming friends," said Hinata before putting a piece of meat into her mouth.

Neji nearly chocked on his drink of water.

"What friends?" He asked recovering.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, I didn't meet Sasuke but Naruto and Shikamaru are quite charming." Hinata answered smirking at Neji's reaction.

"You met my friends?" Neji asked.

"Yes, and one asked me out on a date on Saturday"

"Did you comply?"

"Yes I did'

"Who was it Shikamaru or Naruto?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"And why not?"

"Because I know you'll kill him for even talking to me,"

"Your point?"

"My point is that I don't want you killing my date before we even go on a date," said Hinata finishing her dinner.

Neji just became quiet and continued eating.

"Goodnight Neji nii-sama I'll see you in the morning."

"Hai, Hinata I'll see you in the morning," Neji said as Hinata left the dining room. Then he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hey Sasuke, which one of Shikamaru or Naruto are going out with my cousin?"

"I'm not sure,"

"What do you mean your not sure!"

"Woah calm down, no need to get you boxers in a bunch," said Sasuke pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Well can you ask them?" Neji asked with clenched teeth.

"Not right now I'm at a barn fire and are already being delayed from a dance with a hot girl because of you, so can i please call you back later?"

"Yeah whatever, but you better call me back with an answer,"

"Yeah okay."

"Okay bye," Said Sasuke last before hanging up.

Sasuke turned towards the girl he was dancing with.

"Who was that?" the girl asked.

"Just an old friend of mine," Sasuke answered "Shall we continue Sakura?" he added.

"Yeah sure," she answered grabbing his hand.

When Neji closed hi cell phone cover he herd tapping. When he looked towards the dining room entrance he saw Hinata standing there with her arms crossed. He began to smile nervously.

Hinata simply held her hand out towards him and he handed her his cell phone, hoping that she would forget about his black berry. But unfortunately fate hated him that day and Hinata took that also. Hinata shook her head and went up stairs to her room.

"Damn, how does she always do that. Doesn't she see that I'm only protecting her from having her hear broken. Her last boyfriend Sai broke her heart by cheating on her with another girl." thought Neji. "Well at least I can keep my eye on this guy." He added getting up and heading towards his room.

**Well there's another chapter I hope you like it. Please review I would really and please no flames I really hate those they piss me off. **


End file.
